Problem: The sides of triangle $CAB$ are in the ratio of $2:3:4$. Segment $BD$ is the angle bisector drawn to the shortest side, dividing it into segments $AD$ and $DC$. What is the length, in inches, of the longer subsegment of side $AC$ if the length of side $AC$ is $10$ inches? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Explanation: Without loss of generality, suppose that $BA < BC$. Since $BD$ is the angle bisector of $\angle B$, by the Angle Bisector Theorem, it follows that $$\frac{AD}{CD} = \frac{BA}{BC} = \frac 34.$$ Thus, $AD < CD$, so $CD$ is the longer subsegment of $AC$. Solving for $AD$, it follows that $AD = \frac{3CD}{4}$. Also, we know that $AD + CD = AC = 10$, and substituting our previous value for $AD$, we find that $\frac{3CD}{4} + CD = \frac {7CD}4 = 10 \Longrightarrow CD = \boxed{\frac {40}7}$ inches.